Confirming Common Interests
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Even if you are in an amusement park, it can't be a date if there are three of you, right? Shounen ai RenInuKai.


Disclaimer: I own very little.

A/N: This is an entry to the **30-dogpile** challenge in LiveJournal, the theme being _Wonderland_. Threesome.

* * *

Confirming Common Interests  


* * *

If a girl and a boy go together to an amusement park, they are almost without exception on a date. If two boys go together, they are likely interpreted as simply friends, although depending on their actions and behaviour some people will still think of it as a date. If, however, three boys are together, nobody will even think of a date.

Very well aware of this, Inui had no problem dragging his companions along by the hand, knowing that while he may get odd gazes nobody would question the nature of their relationship – however right thy would have been to do so. Renji and especially Kaidou seemed somewhat uneasy, but they were yet to protest, so Inui enjoyed the chance to hold onto them both in public.

"Inui-senpai," Kaidou suddenly said, tugging at his hand. "That ride looks interesting."

"Interesting indeed," Renji said. "Apparently the goal is to ride on a river-like route in a circular boat. It should be a good start before heading to the more extreme rides."

Who was Inui to say no when the two agreed for once? Thus he soon found himself boarding a round plastic boat along with the two other boys.

"It seems that while some are soaked, some have also stayed dry," he observed the people exiting the ride even as their boat started floating down the river. "If we utilize our combined body mass properly, we could probably steer the boat so as to avoid getting wet –"

"Sit down and shut up, Inui-senpai," Kaidou hissed, pulling him back down as he tried to change his seat. "There's no point in the ride if you stay dry, fsshuuu."

"But – do you want to get wet?" Inui asked, confused.

"Think of it this way, Sadaharu," Renji said. "Do you, or do you not, want to see our clothes glued to our skin?"

This, naturally, made Kaidou blush and hiss. However, as not even the most logical teenager can entirely resist the call of hormones, it also made Inui simply sit back and enjoy the ride.

It had been, he concluded a moment later, a good decision. While they had otherwise avoided most of the water, a particularly vicious wave had soaked Kaidou's t-shirt, which now clung to his muscular body in a way that was not displeasing to the eye. Renji seemed to be enjoying the sight, too, which delighted him. They had already been dating for a month, but he still couldn't help but worry that Renji and Kaidou would have preferred not to be associated with each other.

While it quite pleased him that Renji apparently appreciated the sight, he was not equally happy about all the other people who seemed to agree with them. Especially young girls seemed to find Kaidou worth looking, pointing, and giggling at. Kaidou himself didn't even notice, convinced that nobody could find him attractive enough to justify such activities.

Renji glanced at Inui, apparently having noticed the same thing. He, too, seemed rather unhappy with the fact.

Kaidou was theirs. They knew very well he was good-looking and would have preferred not to get confirmation for this from outside observers.

Inui suddenly found himself calculating the chances of Kaidou hitting him if he tried to kiss the younger boy in public. It was, he concluded, almost worth the risk just to have everybody else stop gawking so openly at his boyfriend. His mind thus made up, he moved closer to Kaidou to execute the plan.

Renji, however, had apparently good enough of an idea of his train of thought to stop him. Setting a hand on Inui's arm, he shook his head. "Don't," he hissed. "You'd just spoil our day."

Inui couldn't help but obey – the last thing he wanted was getting both his boyfriends mad at him. He thus simply watched as Renji took a step closer to Kaidou instead.

"Ah, Kaidou-kun," the Rikkai player said. "Aren't you cold, with that wet shirt of yours? Although it is warm, the wind is rather chilly."

"Ah – well, yes, Yanagi-san," admitted Kaidou, a tiny flush on his cheeks. "It is a bit chilly, but I didn't want to complain..."

"But you should have! We don't want you to catch a cold, now do we, Sadaharu?" Inui, of course, shook his head furiously. No, he definitely didn't want Kaidou to get sick. "Here, take this." Renji shrugged off his jacket.

"I can't, Yanagi-san!" Kaidou exclaimed. "Then you will be cold!"

"At least my t-shirt is dry," Renji said calmly. "Just take it, Kaidou-kun." Opening his eyes momentarily, he gave the youngest boy a steady gaze. "I insist."

"Well... okay, fsshuuu." Now, Kaidou finally complied and put the jacket on. A couple of nearby girls looked rather disappointed, which was enough of a reason for Inui to hide his own disappointment.

When he later saw Kaidou discreetly smiling and sniffing at the collar of the jacket as though to enjoy Renji's scent there, he decided the day was a success.


End file.
